


A study in Leorio

by BusyBizzy114



Series: HunterxHunter oneshots [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: BAMF Killua, Doctor Leorio Paladiknight, Gen, Imagine checking your work over before posting, couldn't be me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BusyBizzy114/pseuds/BusyBizzy114
Summary: Outsider POV.Leorio Paladiknight was the talk of the medical class. An official hunter with powerful friends that everyone wanted to meet. When they meet his friends however, the students realize that perhaps they should have been watching Leorio himself.Or a story in which outsiders think that Leorio is weak and want to meet his friends due to their prestige, but his friends are just admiring Leorio the entire time. Also Kurapika is mistaken for a girl again.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck
Series: HunterxHunter oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819597
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	A study in Leorio

OUTSIDER POV: Leorio’s Medical Friends and his relationship with femboy Kurapika

Siozne Tyrnx thought that nobody in his medical class was a bigger contradiction than Leorio Paradinight. He wore suits, but a cheap quality. He looked 45 but was only 20. He didn’t appear competent with his loud voice and quick temper, but he apparently passed the Hunter Exam. Yeah, THE Hunter Exam and as a rookie no less. 

It wasn’t clear how he passed it either. Leorio was quick to brag about running for hours, or jumping off cliffs for food but his stories just made no sense. Siozne hated to admit it, but part of him admired Leorio for finding a way past his poverty (and it was clear to anyone, especially a Tyrnx, he used to be poor by his fascination for haggling and his inexperience in high class establishments) but still, he doubted the truth behind his stories. 

Because really, Leorio passed the test with two twelve year olds (and a Zoldyck no less) and a Kurta (the destroyed clan) who apparently were all rookies. It just didn’t seem reasonable and more importantly, it wasn’t fair. Siozne would give anything to meet a Zoldyck in real life (and preferably live after the encounter). Just photos of the family were priceless, why would an assassin (even a young one) decide to befriend someone as normal as Leorio. Even though Siozne was 25, which was older than Leorio, he looked younger! He could be a better friend to this Zoldyck (Killea, Killer, Killua whatever it was) than Leorio could ever be with his brash declarations of money and lust filled mind.

On top of that, Krysl Chenow seemed to believe every word and was enamoured by Leorio! And therefore ignoring Siozne by default. It wasn’t Leorio’s fault that Krysl and a Zoldyck noticed him and singled him out, but that still didn’t stop the burning feeling of jealousy in his gut that built up. Siozne was born into money, he was used to being top of his class, he was one of the hottest males in class no matter where he was. There was no reason to be jealous of Leorio. He was better than Leorio Paradinight...wasn’t he?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From a purely informational standpoint Leorio Paradinight was a goldmine of facts and history, even if he didn’t realize it. Part of Krysl felt bad for buttering up to him just to learn more about his former companions and the trials of the Hunter Exam, but every time that bubbling guilt built up, she pushed it down with the fact that Leorio knew a Kurta and a Zoldyck.

And sure, meeting a Zoldyck was pretty impressive even if he was just a kid, even more impressive Leorio passed some test to enter the house. But that wasn’t Krysl wanted to hear about. Leorio met an actual real life Kurta in the flesh!

He got to see the Kurta eyes activate in person. Something that should have been impossible after the Phantom Troupe destroyed them. He didn’t seem to know to much else about the Clan though, which was a shame. Despite transferring out of communications 5 years ago (especially because she majored in learning the Kurta Language which...well became redundant) she never lost her fascination. If she could speak to an actual Kurta, oh the possibilities were endless! 

However, no matter how much she flirted or played dumb, Leorio refused to giver her the number of the Kurta. His loyalty must be strong, since it was clear he liked her, and in any other situation she would have admired that dedication: unfortunately it was hurting her chances to meet a real life relic! He would give up eventually, she just had to keep pushing. Afterall Leorio Paradinight was a goldmine of facts and history.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Kel Londrea was a little girl, all she wanted was to become a hunter. However, at the age of twelve she could distinctly remember her parents telling her that it would never happen. There was no need. Her family was wealthy enough, she was smart enough to be a doctor and the hunters exam was far too dangerous for anyone, especially a little girl, so she should give up on that dream.

That’s why when Leorio talked about the trials, unlike everybody else she asked about the young boy named Gon. It was as if someone took her dream as a child, and made it real for this little boy. 

Only twelve years old, no formal training, no magic powers and no special bloodline but he still managed to pass the Hunter’s Exam-with a Fishing Rod no less! He was brash, outspoken and positive, everything Kel always wanted to be. Maybe it was strange for an adult woman to admire a child, but from what Leorio said, how could she not?

She was too shy to ask him the stories herself, and Krysl never seemed to want to hear about Gon, always obsessed with the older friend -Kuramia was it?- but the tidbits she heard were enough. 

She never got to live her dream to become a hunter as a little girl. But she was an adult now, her parents couldn’t stop her anymore. Next year she would join the hunters exam, and mimics Gon path to become a Hunter! 

The first step was to learn to exercise, maybe Leorio could give her advice? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What did you say?”

Siozne couldn’t move. There was nothing physically stopping him from moving, but how was he to know that this Zoldyck kid would be this scary? When the Zolydck and his green friend showed up to visit Leorio, Siozne tried to get to know him by talking about the boy’s family, afterall a family of assassins should be facsinating. The boy ignored him however, seemingly uninterseted until Siozne tried to relate to him. Afterall they both had to put up with Leorio. 

“I- I um was just saying how Leorio must not be strong enough to be your friend”

All he could see were blue cat eyes staring at him. It was like a purple aura was surrounding him and he couldn’t move.

“Leorio is strong enough to be my friend. You, however, are not weak enough to even speak to me.”

Siozne had never actually felt a fear of dying, much less by an actual child. He looked around for help, but the only other person he knew in the room was Kel, who was talking to the booty shorts boy. She either ignored his silent plea, or didn’t realize. 

“Leorio may not be as strong as me, but he still bested my family’s door trial, and is an official hunter. What are you?”

Those eyes, those deadly blue eyes were as effective as an actual gun raised to his head. Siozne couldn’t respond. His tounge was stuck in his throat, who let a child be so deadly. How could Leorio be friends with such a monster.

“Nothing to say? Huh, a little diappointing but what I expected I guess.”

And just like that the devil boy walked by, with his hands over his head toward the greenette. He said a couple words to Kel, then left.

Thank god. Leorio must be braver than a thousand soldiers to put up with that. 

~  
Kel was so excited! She couldn’t believe she was actually meeting Gon! Sure, he was looking for Leorio, who had already left class once they were dismissed, but he was such a kind boy and he was talking back.

“Yeah! Then then on the Hunter Exam I met Killua and he joined me and Leorio and Kurapkia, everyone was so cool, I wouldn’t have passed without them!”

He was such a positive boy, it must be fun to be a hunter, and his stories were amazing. She listened to him, promised to contact him if she found a Gin, and told him about how she wanted to be a hunter. 

“Why not become a hunter then?”

Well, this was embarrassing. 

“I actually tried to become a hunter this year, I made it to the first checkpoint and everything, but during round 1 your friend actually beat everyone”

The boy blinked at her. Yeah, it was kind of pathetic for a grown woman and a bunch of other adults to get so utterly defeated by one child, but he was so fast and brutal they never really had a chance. 

“Don’t feel bad! Killua is super strong! You should try again this year! And Leorio didn’t get in until he was older also!”

At this point Killua walked over. He looked her up and down, then said “sorry I guess for knocking everyone out of the hunter exam. You need to work on your stamina and speed anyway though, a normal person could have beaten you easily”

Wow, that hurt her pride. But still, that wasn’t a you can't do, it was advice. But they were right. She shouldn’t discount Leorio, she should try to be like him instead!

~  
Krysl couldn’t believe it! According to the rumor mill, Leorio had a girlfriend! If that was the case however, then why had he let her so obviously flirt with him? Perhaps there was a misunderstanding, or Leorio had just met the girl recently. This was bad, if Leorio stopped liking her, then there was no way that he would ever introduce him to his Kurta friend. 

It felt very stalkerish, but Krysl made sure that she was at the same cafe as Leorio and his date. And, oh they were definitely dating. The girl was stunning, with a short blond hair and bangs, and a very serious look. They were conversing quietly, and the girls face would occasionally light up with joy. Krysl felt bad that she was even considering breaking them up for her own purposes, they seemed very close. It wasn’t until the girl stood up to pick up a dropped cup that Krysl realized that the girl was wearing traditional Kurtan clothing. She was just using Leorio to learn more about the culture as well! Well she wouldn’t be beaten at her own game. Gathering up her nerves she took a deep breath and marched over. Time to play socially stupid. 

“Hi Leorio! It’s so good to see you again, I really missed you” 

The girl turned to look at her, seemingly unaffected by the overt flirting. She didn’t even mind when Krysl hand started making it’s way down Leorio’s shirt. Leorio on the otherhand, turned bright red at the public display in front of the blondie.

“Right! Krysl, I uh just saw you yesterday, anyway I should introduce you two. Krysl this is” 

“Yesterday is too long!” Krysl interrupted “but you’re right, I want to get to know her, can you get me a drink?”

With that excuse, Leorio left and it was just the two of them. Krysl stared, unwilling to be the first to blink. The girl seemed unaffected however. 

“Yes, hello, it is good to meet another friend of Leorio, my name is”

“I don’t care. I know what you are up to and it’s not going to work”

At this the girl seemed upset, but then a look of understanding crossed her face and she smiled.

“Oh, I am not actually dating him, don’t worry, you see it’s a common mistake but I am actually a b-”

“You are just using him to learn about the Kurta clan. Back off, I’ve claimed him”

The girl seemed to freeze, then closed her eyes harshly before looking up again, seemingly gaining her composure. 

“Wait, are you saying that you are friends with Leorio just to learn about the Kurta?”

Ugh, why was the girl playing stupid, Leorio was still far away. “Obviously, just like you based on your clothes. Though just because they’re pretty doesn’t mean you know the meaning, that design is meant for a boy who is looking for love, not a girl. I bet you don’t even speak the Kurta language, I had to take a course”

At this the girl seemed stunned. There, that would show her that Krsyl knew more and would therefore have to back off. Acting like vapid brat was never fun, but in order to acquire the information, the overly pushy girl was needed to scare this one off. 

“I see. Well for starters let me clear a few things up. This outfit is for boys, you are correct, however, I AM a boy so it is fitting. On top of that, it is not meant for one finding love, it is for one finding justice, and I know for a fact that you don't know the Kurta language because only one person outside of the tribe was taught and I taught her!”

The girl, no boy’s eyes flared up red. They were red, oh no she miscalculated.

“My tribe is not something to be observed like animals, we are people, and on top of that your disrespect of Leorio is unacceptable. He is my friend and nobody has a better heart than him. I am lucky to be his friend, not the other way around. If my tribe were still around they would accept him with open arms. You, on the other hand would be kicked out immediately for your superficial attitude and disregard for others”

At that he stormed away, grabbing Leorio’s surprised arm. Maybe he was right, but still, she did learn more about the Kurta. 

She would have to watch Leorio more closely, any who would have gained access to the Kurta clan was worth keeping an eye on.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly Leorio is so underrated. imagine you go to medschool, and this old looking teenager passes the equivalent of the chunnin exam because he's poor and wants to help others and is like, yeah I passed with a femboy from a destroyed clan, a 12 year old catboy assassin and a very hyper 12 year old with a fishing rod. Also, lmk if you spot a mistake because I literally wrote this in one go and did not check it over.


End file.
